Family Ties
by Princess of poison
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just buried her mother when two people who she never thought would see her again show up on her doorstep. Gaara no Sabaku looks like a drop dead sexy emo model while Akasuna no Sasori is an ill mannered bad boy with a wicked scorpion tattoo. But Sakura looks like she's seen a ghost. "Hello little sister you sure have grown."


_A.N: Princess of Poison is here again guys, bringing you another story with a Sakura threesome pairing. Note that this is an incest fiction, and the thing about fiction is that you can write pretty much anything. Right now I have Letting Go going on, but I wrote this on a whim with no power at home that day. A SakuraxGaaraxSasori story. No flames allowed so read warnings._

_Rating: M_

_Pairings: __Sakurax GaaraxSasori, Naruto x?_

_**_Blood Tie**_**s_**

"_**Saku, c'mon! If I miss the fireworks I'll eat your tempura for a week!"**_

"_**Hurry up omouto! We'll miss the fireworks!"**_

_**Sakura blinked hazily up at the two boys running ahead of her. She could feel the wet grass under her feet from the riverbank, she could see her muddied yukata and she still held a half eaten candied apple as she tried to keep up with the two boys. She could see their outstretched hands, loving smiles of little children and their blue yukatas with their Tengu masks slung up over the back of their red heads as they waited for her.**_

"_**Nii-san! O-Nii-san!" She called, as she got closer, but could not see their faces. Why couldn't she see their faces?**_

_**A sudden roar filled the dark evening sky as the fireworks burst overhead, one after another illuminating the dark in pretty vivid colors. She looked up; swooning at the bright display, but when she looked back to her brothers, there was no one there.**_

"_**Nii-san? O-Nii-san? Where are you?" She cried, fat tears rolling down her face as she looked around in the dark for the two red headed boys. They had been far away from the Festival, and to her eight year old mind, it looked so incredibly dark. She hated being alone in the dark.**_

"_**Brother!" She wailed, the dark her only companion.**_

Sakura woke at exactly 5am just like any other day. Except today was different. Today she had to bury her mother.

The dream clung to the edges of her consciousness, yet it evaded her by a hair's breadth. It had always been like that, but it was more of a memory than a dream. Self induced amnesia, the doctors had called it. She forces herself to forget what caused her trauma. They didn't understand, but it was better this way.

Sakura sighed and looked over to the side, to where a blonde man lay snuggled against her, snoring loudly.

Naruto Uzumaki had been her friend since she was ten, and he had been so sweet, staying over with her since her mother fell ill, even helping her make arrangements for the funeral and cleaning out the house. He was a good friend and a good man. Sometimes she wondered if she even deserved him. He was too good to her.

She quietly got up from the futon and tip toed from the room, going to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She started the coffee maker and started boiling water for Naruto's favorite breakfast; ramen. Well, favorite meal was better. The boy could eat it every day, for the entire day. She had grown an acquired liking for the pre packaged meal recently, and almost every meal she had since had been ramen.

She absently prepared the food in her spotless kitchen, practiced hands unfolding and emptying and stirring without a second thought. In no time it was done, and she had three large bowls of ramen noodle soup. She flavored them generously, adding boiled eggs, fried shrimp and mushrooms to the bowls. One beef ramen for her, and a pork ramen and chicken ramen for Naruto. When she was done, she forced herself to swallow down the entire bowl of food and a cup of coffee. She was going to need her strength today. She put Naruto's food in the oven to keep it warm as she rose to go shower and wake Naruto.

The service had been short and sweet. She had been the only relative, and for that she was glad. They buried her, did the rites, say some prayers and they were back at her house, lighting incense and bringing over dishes full of food. The neighbors were kind, but she couldn't take the pitying looks they shot her. Her mother's friends themselves were nice, bringing her food to last the following weeks, offering her support. Her mother's boss from the office bought her groceries to last two months, as well as her mother's last paycheck. Sakura had been thankful for that. The hospital fees were eating up her salary as it was, and she still needed to work at her firm. Steadily, they came and left her food, their condolences and left, in that pattern. She had gotten tired of ringing the hem of her black dress and simply let her hands hang. Naruto was close by, and she was grateful for his presence. The house suddenly seemed suffocating, and Sakura found her feet leading her outside, to the back porch where the cherry blossoms bloomed. The tiny flowers swirled around in the wind, falling to the ground. It was so beautiful, yet sad at the same time. They were beautiful in death, alive for the fleetest of moments. She sighed when she felt Naruto behind her, his strong arms around her waist as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"You gonna look okay?" He asked, and Sakura almost laughed at the question.

She looked okay enough, her pale face calm, her lively green eyes lined with black and thickly lashed, her pink lips worried between her teeth. The black dress hung on her slender frame, stopping modestly at her knees with two small cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Peridot earrings decorated her ears, but that was the extent she allowed anyone to primp her too.

Not are you gonna be okay, she noted, because Naruto knew loss, and he understood looking okay and being okay were two different things.

She chuckled a little and leaned into his embrace. "I think so Naruto".

She turned around and withdrew from him, meeting his beautiful baby blue eyes. "You should call Hinata. I'm gonna take a walk."

As he watched her go, he sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call his girlfriend. She understood his relationship with the pinkette, and he had hoped that Neji would've stopped by, but that didn't happen.

Neji Hyuuga was Hinata's cousin, and he was close to Sakura, probably one of the few people besides him that was, but the man was out of the country on a business trip. He probably wouldn't even know that her mother had passed until he got back to Japan. Sakura was just stubborn that way, and she didn't want to burden Neji. He sighed again, but managed a smile when his girlfriend answered the call.

"Hi Hinata, it's me."

As she stood outside, looking up at the fully blooming cherry blossom trees, she felt a quiet calm overtake her. She noticed two men standing at the back gate among the small group of mourners that were leaving, and she wondered why they seemed so familiar, yet out of place. When she got a glimpse of red, her eyes narrowed as her mind immediately flashed back to her dream, and suddenly the faces of the boys became clear. She hadn't forgotten, she realized, but simply suppressed the images.

"Do you know them, Sakura?" Naruto asked softly, as his hands brushed her back hesitantly in a comforting gesture.

The Pinkette nodded, but remained as they were as the duo approached her and Naruto uncertainly.

It had been twelve years. Twelve years since she last saw them. The men that abandoned her mother and herself. She hadn't wanted to inform them of the funeral but she had. She had forced herself to make contact with the two long related families they were a part of. But now that she was here, looking at these strangers, she didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Her family was gone. Her mother had died with her at the hospital bedside, and now she was alone. She didn't need any relatives, she reminded herself, and stood tall under their intense gazes.

"Sakura, you've grown into a beautiful woman", the taller of the two said softly, his amber eyes mirroring his tone with inner warmth as he stopped close to her. He couldn't believe the woman before him was his little sister. Even with the dark circles under her eyes and grief, she was stunning.

She didn't reply, simply looking on as the second male, a red head as well with black rimmed jade eyes and a kanji tattooed on his forehead, reached out his hand to touch her face. His fingers were calloused as they skimmed over her cheek softly in a caress.

"I'm glad you contacted us, Saku", he stated, his voice raspy. He could remember her being five years old and hiding behind him when she was shy. Now she was twenty, and she didn't look shy at all anymore.

She tampered down the need to flinch away, the only people she tolerated touching her like that had been Naruto and Neji, and even they knew how skittish she was. Her viridian eyes hardened, and her back straightened in warning.

"Naruto, this is Sasori no Akasuna and Gaara no Sabaku. This is Naruto", she stated icily, making a brief introduction between them. "They have come to pay their condolences to mother".

She stepped away slightly, letting Gaara's hand fall away from her cheek. The normally hyper active blond exchanged firm handshakes with them before wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan never mentioned you guys before, and I've known her for ages", he mused. "Are you friends from her company?"

"Who are you to ask Naruto? What are you to her? Her boyfriend?" Sasori's eyes narrowed threateningly and Naruto saw a piece of a Scorpion tattoo edging out of the neck of his button down shirt.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan-"

"How is that any of your concern Sasori?" Sakura hissed, drawing attention away from Naruto.

"Why has he been staying in your house then, sleeping in your room?" This time, it was an angry Gaara that was raising his voice.

"Are you fucking him?" He demanded, his eyes going steely with hate. He gripped her arms and dragged her to his chest. "Because if you are, so help me God I'll slaughter him."

"Not if I do it first", Sasori growled lowly. He cut his amber gaze to the blonde man, looking on in confusion.

"Enough!" Sakura shouted, pushing away from Gaara and standing in front of Naruto protectively. He was her sweet, knuckle headed best friend, and this is how they treat him?

"Naruto, don't listen to them. You're my family. What right do you have to attack Naruto like that? You don't know us!"

"What right? What right you ask? We are your brothers! You're my little sister. I have every right!" Sasori shouted, coming to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her.

"Not anymore!" The blossom screamed back, shoving his chest back with surprising force. "We're done and have been for twelve years Sasori. You and Gaara cut those ties so don't come around here and pretend we're close."

"Saku, you can't break the ties of blood", Gaara stated roughly, "and you can deny it all you want, but we are your brothers. And you little sister, don't know everything. That's why we're here right now."

Sasori met his brother's eyes, before locking gazes with the beautiful, pink haired woman in front of him.

"We owe you an explanation, and that's why we came. We can sit and talk like adults, or we can do it another way. But if you want to be a little bitch and kick and scream we can do it that way too baby."

Sakura bristled. The sweet big brother Saso-nii would've never treated her like this!

"You asshole!" She screeched, before attempting to give him a roundhouse kick to the head. The red headed male sighed, before grabbing her foot inches short of his head and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Gaara grinned at the sight as Sasori began to walk out of the backyard and towards the empty house. Sakura looked absolutely gorgeous when she was angry.

Sakura shrieked bloody murder as Sasori tossed her over his shoulder and began to stalk towards the house, his hand coming down to swat heavy on her ass making her screaming increase a decibel instead of shutting her up.

Fuck it, was she always this loud? He wondered, tightening his grip around her small, wriggling body. Sasori fought a blush when her pert, full breasts pressed into his shoulder. Since when was she so grown?

Gaara spared the blonde man a look, only to see him frozen in shock with his mouth agape. He looked nice enough.

"Excuse us Naruto, but we do have to talk with our little sister in private. Why don't you come back in a few hours? We'd like to talk to you too." Interrogate came to mind but Gaara figured the guy had been spooked enough for one day.

Naruto nodded, as the man basically kicked him out nicely, and watched as Gaara followed into the house where he could hear Sakura and Sasori screaming and things breaking. He had always known Sakura to be violent, but this was worrying. He hadn't even known she had siblings!

He needed to get a drink and have a talk with Neji.

_**P.S.- I may be a long time before updating because my internet is out, but please enjoy. Gomen**_


End file.
